NLOC: Sea Of Monsters
by All Around Guy
Summary: After Narutos training with his mother he returns stronger than ever. But when he discovers the poisoned tree of Thalia. He will stop at nothing in order to save those precious to ruto x Harem(same as book 1 fem percy. Harem)
1. Chapter 1

(Hey guys I'm back and better than before... Ok maybe not better but I'm back. Anyway here is book two as promised. I will NOT end this series until it is done. Don't forget that. The AU story isn't gone. Trust me I'll just work on it during this story and I'll post it at the end. Also I've decided not to give all demigods chakra. If anything the ones that do will be in a group kind of like the hunters, but ninjas. Also I will be changing Aphrodite personality a bit. Now I'll be taking elements from other people stories for this, but I'll make it my own. So don't worry. I think I bored you enough, so on with the story of Naruto: Legacy Of Chaos, Sea Of Monsters)

Naruto look over skyscrapers from his point on one of the many skyscrapers in New York city. Currently he is trying to find one of his girlfriend's. Yes girlfriends. You see he isn't normal. Not even by demigod standards. He is the demiprimordal son of Chaos... and he's a ninja.

You see he wasn't born in this world. He lived in another dimension. He was hated for something out of his control. So after many years his mother saw fit to bring him here. He's had many accomplishments so far here. Saved some people, retrieved Zeus's bolt, oh and best of all time travelled. But right now he's looking for one of his girls.

He then looks towards a school that has smoke coming from it. He raises an eyebrow. He then senses her sea like aura and jumps towards the school. As he gets closer he sees that Annabeth is also there. There is also... a Cyclops with them. He shrugs and puts on a smile as he approaches.

He then sneaks up behind them and Puts his hands on Andromedas shoulders.

Andromeda jumps "Hey Andra-Chan I missed you" Naruto says

They then turn around "Naruto!" Andromeda and Annabeth yell as they tackle him in a hug

He chuckles "Good to see you too"

"When did you get back" they ask forgetting about the cops and Tyson.

"I got back a month ago and have been exploring the country since. Great to see you" He then looks at Tyson "Who's that?"

He looks at Annabeth and sees she's a little bit mad. Then looks at Andromeda

"Oh sorry. Naruto this is Tyson. Tyson this is Naruto. You know the one from the picture" She says blushing

"You mean the pretty boy?" They sweatdrop at that, but nod

Before anyone could answer they hear a siren.

"We'll talk later. We need to get out of here" Annabeth says

They nod and start running. They don't know how long they've been running, but they stop at a corner all of a sudden.

"Do any of you have a drachma?" Annabeth asks

Naruto nods "All ways do" he says as he hands her one

_"Stop! Chariot of eternal damnashion"_ She says then she throws the coin on the road and it sinks

They don't see Naruto grinning the entire time as she does that. Cause you see six months after his training. His mother decided to send Thalia and him to the past. She wanted them to test there skills, so she sent them with the Argonauts. During there time they made friends with all the hero's on board (Besides Heracles) They also helped Medea move on from Jason before she fled and... meet the grey sisters. Though only known by himself. After he fought a monster there was a backlash and it sent him to Calypsos island. He made her a promise and he intends to keep it.

After he finishes that thought a grey taxi appeared out of the ground. He smiles. The door then opens and they step in.

"We don't serve his kind. Extra payment. Goodie" the middle one sayed

Naruto looks at Annabeth "I got this" He says as he takes out some drachmas

He then hands it to the middle one "Thank you"

After he does that the taxi speeds of down the road going faster and faster. After about two minutes Andromeda speaks up

"You sure this is safe?" She asks

"Oh yes it's very safe" the right one says

"Yes. In fact we had quiet the famous people in here" the left says

"Ya remember Jason with his companions Naruto and Thalia... whoops wasn't supposed to say that" the middle one says

"WHAT!" The two females yelled

"I was Hoping not to explain this to soon" Naruto muttered. "And thanks to your slip up now I have to" he said to the gray sister

The taxi stops. The gray sisters turn around and look at him

"Naruto?" The one with the eye says

He smiles "The very same. Nice to see you again"

All the sisters smile "Good to see you too. How's Thalia doing?"

Naruto frowns "I don't know. Our connection hasn't been working for the few weeks. I was going to check after I picked these two up"

The three sisters nod sadly and continue driving. Annabeth and Andromeda Look at him for an explanation.

He sighs "Guess this would have happened sooner or later"

He then begins to explain his and Thalias training/adventure (Skipping it. You'll have to wait for the story to come out in a month or two)

After he tells his tale, but not telling the part of him technically being a sage they look at. He did THAT with Thalia after training. Just how powerful will he get?

"Naruto you do know your probably the most amazing demigod of all time!? I mean time travel, and defeating a few gods!"

He smiles "Yeah. I am awesome aren't I?"

There been talking for so long they don't even notice that they made it to there destination.

"Well Naruto hope to see you again" one sister says

"As do I" another sister says "But we should give him something in return for spilling his secret"

They nod in agreement "Well we could help him find his friend"

Naruto looks at them confused. He then looks over at his friends and sees Andromedas eyes widen.

"You mean Grover?"

(Hey guys. Like the first chapter? If ya don't that's fine. If you do that's great. Anyway thanks for the support in the first one. I hope you like this one just as much or greater. For those of you that read my other work I'll be making a modern Naruto zombie fic soon. So look out for that. The pairing will definitely be Naruto x OC or Naruto x Harem. So stay alive till then)


	2. Old' faces

(Hey guys I'm back. How's it going? Anyway right now in this point in time I have everything planed out to the last Olympian. Just to let you know. Any way the only people in this story are Naruto, the ninjas from his world (obviously) some of his girlfriend's and the people that join Narutos group. I still need some OC and a name for the group. If you have any ideas for Ocs or a name for the group send it to me. The OCs can be demigods mortals or if you want monsters. I will take any idea you have for an OC so send them. Hope you like the chapter)

'A way to help my friends' Naruto thought amused. 'How in Hades is that supposed to help!?' He breaks out of his musing when he sees campers getting attacked by two colchis bulls and a 20 foot tall giant (Note this is not the same ones as the ones from HOO) He sighs as he unsealed his sword.

He sees the other campers trying to lock shields to defend themselves. But Naruto knows they don't stand a chance against them. If were only the bulls maybe. But not a giant and the bulls

He then rushes towards the giant and blocks it's club that was feet away from hitting a group of campers. He then looks over to his right and sees one of bulls charging at a camper with long blond hair from behind.

"Silena! Watch out"

Silena turns around in a battle stance ready to attack what behind her. She side steps and stabs the bull in the side making fire come out of it when she pulled away.

"Thanks" She said smiling towards him

"No problem" He says then turns around and slashes the giant in the stomach making him explode. He then sees the bull rushing silena again. He he runs towards her to help out with the bull. He then uses his control over the earth to stop it in its tracks. He and Silena then charge the bull and stab him in his mouth hitting his core. Killing him instantly.

Naruto then looks over towards Annabeth and Andromeda and sees That Tyson stoped a bull in its tracks, and surviving the flames it blew on him. 'So he is a Cyclops'. Luckily for Tyson Naruto is one of the only demigods that give all monsters chances. He only kills them if they attack him first, or if they attack his friends.

He then sees Clarisse walking up to them probably to chew them out on how they messed up.

"Clarisse hows it going?" Naruto asks trying to settle down the situation

Clarisse stops and looks towards him. A scowl on her face until she sees who it is.

"Could be better Naruto" She says grimly

"What do you mean by that?" He asks

She stays quiet for a second "You should go talk to the new activities director. He says he knows you"

Naruto and his friends minus Silena look at her. "I thought Chiron was the activity director, and what's with the monsters?" Naruto asks

"Things changed since you were last here" Clarisse says grimly

Naruto now finally calmed down after the fight is alert. He then stiffness as he realised what's wrong.

"What happened?" Annabeth asks

Just then they see Naruto turn towards Thalias tree. They then feel a massive wave of killing intent that brings them to there knees also choking them. He also unconsciously forms a bijuu cloak around him.

"Whoever did this I'm going to kill them" He says with so much hate it makes them shiver.

"Naruto-kun that's enough" stayed a familiar old voice

Naruto turns around and sees some one He thought he'd never see again.

"Jiji?" He asks

He nods. Naruto then walks him and hugs him releasing the cloak.

"I see you have already left an impression on the campers here" Sarutobi says

"I have haven't I?" Naruto says letting go of the embrace and steps back

"Um Naruto who is this?" Annabeth asks clearly not knowing who this is.

He looks at her then to Andromeda. He sees her wide eye's as she remembers just who this is.

He smiles "Good to see you remember me telling you who this is Andromeda-Chan"

Sarutobi raises an eyebrow "Already managed a heart here did you?" He asked reason teasingly

They both blush at that accusation

Sarutobi chuckles "Well Naruto I'll be the new activity director until Chiron can continue"

Naruto nods still not believing he's here "How are you here? You should be in the Shinigamis stomach"

"Your mother pulled in a favor and here I am" He responds

Naruto nods "I would like to catch up later, but right now I have to make sure my friend is fine"

Sarutobi nods understanding how he goes out of the way for his friends. Naruto then turns and walks away. Leaving Sarutobi thinking over what his mother told him.

'You have a hard future ahead of you Naruto. This war and beyond. I just hope you can take the news when she tells you'

(Hey sorry for the long update, but I have school and things to do. Never less I will continue this to the end. Anyway I hope that you guys enjoy this story. Onto other matters. I need you readers to help me. I need you to help me with the group that Naruto Created. I need a pledge like thing. It needs to include 'Protecting your friends', 'The will of fire' and 'Protecting Olympus' I hope you can help me. Till next time)


	3. Return to camp

(Hey there guys. Welcome back to NLOC: Sea Of Monsters. I only got one review on this, but there is probably more out there who asked this question. I choose Sarutobi instead of Minato because something happened to Minato that will be important later on in the story. No he's not dead. Second is that I thought it would be more interesting. By the way I decided on the chakra issue I've decided that everyone will have it, but not enough to do jutsus. Only children of the big three and the people in Narutos group will be able to utilize it to a point of use beyond simple genjutsu and water/tree walking. But in some cases there parents domain will help them in some areas like Apollos kids would be good at healing jutsus. But like I said only children of the big three and Narutos group can fully utilize chakra. Now on with the story)

Naruto slowly walks towards the dying pine tree that Thalia resides in with worry. His worry doesn't lessen when he reaches the tree and sees a sickly black puncture mark on it. He growls at that before calming down before entering.

(Thalias Treescape)

When he's in the tree he looks around. He notices the landscape isn't as bright and all the plants look dead. He the looks towards the camp and sees thunder clouds above it. This wouldn't normally bother him, but these were green not the usual grey.

As he gets closer to her cabin he senses something off. He then notices its the air around the cabin. 'To think things are this bad.' He then walks into the cabin and sees the ever frowning statue of Zeus staring at him. He then turns towards Thalias bed and sees she's laying there. Still breathing thankfully. As he gets closer he sees her normally healthy skin is a little grey.

He smiles sadly "Hey Thalia-Chan. How are you feeling?"

She opens her eyes and looks at him slowly. Her normal electric blue eyes are now a duller sky blue. "How does it look like I'm doing?" She asks

"That bad" he says his voice cracking a bit

She laughs weakly "Feels like my insides where torn out put in a blender and put back in"

He takes her hand channeling some of his sage chakra in her lessening the pain for her. He was no fool he knew that sage chakra wouldn't completely heal her, but it would lessen the pain. She sighs In relief.

"That sage power of yours is overpowered sometimes. I almost feel bad for your enemies" Thalia says

Naruto smiles then looks at his hand to see the yellow sun and a dark blue moon symbol on his hand (I have my reasons for this) he has become accustomed to.

"You know my mother said you'd get one when you get strong enough So stop complaining" Naruto says

She smiles sadly "If I get stronger"

Naruto shakes his head "Not if, when. I will not let one of my girls die on me when I can do something to help"

Thalia smiles and kisses him "That's one of the reasons why I like you"

Naruto smiles and she leans against him. They stay like that for a few minutes before he speaks up.

"Do you think that my little side project is done yet?"

Thalia thinks for a moment before speaking "I think so I mean with your cabin there clones and some of the Athenas kids you left in charge it should be"

Naruto nods then looks at her seriously "Thalia. I haven't been completely honest with you when we returned back here"

Thalia looks at him "What do you mean?"

"Well..."

(20 minutes later)

(I'm evil I know)

When Naruto was done talking to Thalia he exited the tree to see Chiron waiting with his things packed.

"So. I guess Zeus is blaming you for the poisoning to Thalias tree?"

Chiron nods sadly "You know Zeus he is always quick to judge"

Naruto nods "He is. You'd think that after so many millennia he'd change. Especially with my mother back you'd think he'd think before he acts"

Chiron nods. He then looks at Naruto "Even so promise me you'll do youre best to protect the campers for me"

Naruto looks at Chiron "I promise to protect the campers to the best of my abilities" Naruto smiles "And do you mind if I train them?"

For some reason Chiron feels a shiver run up his spine "Sure" He says half confused

Naruto smiles sadisticly "You won't regret it"

Chiron smiles and nods as he leaves Naruto. After Chiron leaves Naruto turns around towards the big house and grins. 'This summer just got way more fun' He thinks. As he nears the big house he notices that it's almost dinner time. As Naruto passes the big house he sees Mr. D.

Mr. D smirks "I heard Chiron gave you permission to 'train' the brats"

Naruto grins "Yep. Should be very 'fun'"

Mr. D chuckles "Try not to kill them. It would be to much to father"

Naruto raises an eyebrow "Afraid of your father are we?" He asks jokingly

Mr. D glares at him as Narutos chuckles At him "That is payback for calling me Naruko last year" Naruto says with a grin, and not long after Dyonisus returns it.

He begins to walk away when he hears Dyonisus say he'll announce him training the campers at dinner. He turns around and nods before continuing his journey to the dinning pavilion.

When he gets there He is greeted by one of Athenas kids

"Hey give us two more weeks and we'll be done with your project. We feel homered that you'd let us design and help build your project" he says

Naruto smiles at him "No problem. Thanks for the help"

As he walks away Naruto walks to his table were Haku and Fu are waiting. He raises an eyebrow at them.

"We've decided to spend the summer here instead of going with the others" Haku says

Naruto nods and smiles "Well I'm gratefull for it. Now I won't be alone in our cabin for the summer"

They smile at him and snuggle up to him. He turns towards the posideon and sees Andromeda sitting by her self. She turns over and sees him looking at her. She smiles towards him and he smiles back.

Just then Sarutobi steps up with Tyson. Sarutobi looks calm while Tyson looks nervous. Sarutobi looks over the campers.

"If you are not yet aware I am the new activity director until Chiron-San can return. I hope that I can make this summer enjoyable to most of you" He pauses because Dyonisus leans in and whispers something in his ear. He smiles "And I'd like to inform you that Naruto will be in charge of youre training this summer. My advise don't complain"

Everyone turns towards Naruto and sees him grin while Haku and Fu back away a little. All the campers feel a chill go up there spine.

Sarutobi then turns around towards Tyson and beckons him towards him with a smile.

"Now this Cyclops has entered camp with permission from a camper. Now assuming they knew what they were doing I'd take a guess and say he or she let them enter to help. And even though I'm not from here I know that good monsters are hard to come by, but we need a place for him. Would anyone be willing to let him stay in there cabin?"

Everyone looks at eachother. Naruto then looks at Fu and Haku with a silent question. They nod and he smiles in return.

Naruto stands up "Chaos cabin would gladly let him stay with us" He says with a smile

Sarutobi and Andromeda smile at him. But just then a green light flashes above Tysons head. When it dims a little they see a green trident.

Naruto looks over to see a stunned Andromeda. When he looks at the campers he sees a lot of them looking like they are going to laugh. When Naruto sees this He releases some killing intent and stops them in there tracks. They all look over at him.

He smiles sweetly at them "If any of you laugh I will double all your training. And I do mean ALL" they shiver before eating again

Sarutobi clears his throat. "Well your offer won't be needed any more Naruto-kun as he has been claimed so he will live in his parents cabin"

Naruto sighs before looking over at Andromeda with a smile and see she's smiling back. He then looks back at the head table seeing Sarutobi smiling at him and a snickering Dyonisus. He then sighs

'I have a feeling this will be a interesting summer' He thinks

(Hey guys that's it for now. I want to apologize for not updating. I've been busy with school and personal problems. I'll try to update more, but no promises until summer or school breaks. Anyway I have good ideas for some story's I can do later, but they'll have to wait until I'm done with this story. Most of them are crossovers while some aren't. Any way see you on the flip side)


End file.
